I Gotta Find You
by hisgirlfridayx
Summary: Mitchie has always been the person down to earth, living life as it comes. But when her Best Friend/Boyfriend dies at a wild-college party, can she take loving someone again? But what if someone so kind, nice, talented, and funny comes along named Shane?
1. Prolugue, Pat's Sad Story

I Need to Find You

**I Gotta to Find You**

An Original JShane Gray/Mitchie Torres Love Story

Written By:

_**Katie/Oreosunbun**_

**Prologue **

17 year old, Mitchie Torres was lying on her bed, very innocently. But, she was sadly bawling her eyes out.

You wanna know why? Well her 19 year old best friend had just died 2 days ago. His name was Pat...Pat Simas. She met him when she was 7. They have been best friends ever since. When Mitchie turned 16, he didn't see her as a little girl anymore. They soon evolved their friendship into a relationship. They were all lovey-dovey until September of 2007. He had to go to College. But she was just going into her junior year of High School. They soon broke-up. But they still are very good friends. REALLY good friends! After a few months, they were both fine, but they still had feelings for each other. Well, at least that was what Mitchie thought. Who knows what he thought and felt?

Pat studied Graphic Design at college. It was only his freshman year so he was still getting the new, fresh, exciting, college experience. But that all went away on Friday March 13, 2008. He was at a regular college party. He put his drink **(Yes, alcoholic)** down, next to a couple of others. He had to go to the bathroom, to well...you know...do his business. The only bathroom was on the top floor. So he went upstairs. When he was done, he came out of the bathroom, and headed towards the table were his drink was. There was a fight going on, and all the girls were screaming. He held onto the banister of the staircase, because they were coming closer to him and he didn't want to get hurt. He started leaning more back towards the banister as they came closer, and eventually they were right near him. He leaned more back and he fell over the banister and face fist down onto the hard-wood floor of the first floor.

The girls and boys with common sense picked up their cells, and dialed 911. But when they arrived, it was too late. He died right then and there.


	2. Chapter 1, When Sadness Strikes, DANCE

**I Gotta to Find You**

An Original Shane Gray/Mitchie Torres Love Story

Written By:

_**Katie A.**_

**Chapter 1: When Sadness Strikes, Dance**

Mitchie had just come back from the lupper after his funeral. It was only 4:28. She had a cream colored tank top that had all black polo horses all over it, with a V-cut black, sweater over it. That was what she wore to the funeral. Well, with a cream colored skirt of course! She had changed her skirt into Pajama bottoms. They were a light shade of orange, with a black cat on it that read: 'Life isn't so hard when you're a princess!' That black cat had a tiara on its head with a pearl necklace. Those bottoms were her favorite PJ bottoms!

Her Best friend, Katlynn Kabonchi was sitting next to her on Mitchie's queen sized bed. Katlynn was patting her back trying to make her feel a little better. Mitchie had her head pushed in her furry pink pillow. You could hear her muffled tears through the pillow. Katlynn had long, curly, brown hair. She had worn a casual, black dress to the funeral. The dress had little white flowers near the bottom. She had changed so she just had plain-old light, skin tight, pink tank top. She also has PJ bottoms on. They weren't hers though. They were Mitchie's. She let her borrow them a long time ago but Katlynn forgot, and Mitchie didn't mind. They were best friends, same size, so what else would they do? Katlynn's PJ's were pink, with the aeropostale monkey print all over them. It also had the word AERO and A87 **( I'm wearing those PJs right now! LOL! )** going down the right hand side.

"If only I was 2 years older"Mitchie said with a teary and muffled voice because she still had her face shoved into her fuzzy pink pillow. "I could've been at that party, able to protect him, and stop him from falling down!"

"Honey, even if you were there, he would...Oh...whoops...but still you weren't..." Katlynn said, already knowing she had said the wrong thing.

"Yeah but. If I just got to say goodbye before he ...died" Mitchie slowly pulled her head up from the pillow and turned around and sat up while she said this. "The last time I talked to him, I was yelling, I was mad, sad, and I had mixed feelings." Mitchie wiped a tear rolling down her face. "Why do I have to be such a jerk?"

She leaned in to hug Katlynn. Katlynn pulled away, in a good way.

"So can I stay over for the night?" Asked Katlynn trying to change the subject. Her parents were away on a 20th Anniversary, and she didn't feel like staying home alone.

"Yeah, sure, that's fine with me." Mtichie said wiping away her tears, and trying not to think about Pat. Her face was as red as cherry from all her crying. She looked at Katlynn. "Wait; let me go ask my Mom if that's ok, considering school and everything."

"Sure" Katlynn watched her walk down the stairs wiping her watery eyes. '_That poor kid, why did you have to take him God? Why? She's lost without him.' _Katlynn thought. She looked up at the ceiling.

Mitchie came back upstairs and into the room. "She said that's fine, but what about your messenger bag. For School?" Today was Monday. There were supposed to be in school, but Mrs. Torres wrote them a letter to drop off, saying that they will both be out of school that day personal business.

"Um...We can pick it up before the buss comes. My house is only a block away." Katlynn said getting up off the bed.

"Ok, so whatcha want to do?" asked Mitchie walking towards the dresser. She started playing with her hair.

"Well, we could watch TV, just jump around, dance, and sing to music, talk, just jump around, dance, and sing to music, read Twist, or just jump around, dance, and sing to music?" said Selena, "Oh, and did I mention just jump around, dance, and sing to music?" said Katlynn.

"Um...Let's see, how about ..." She said while putting her finger on her lips and moving it up and own like she was thinking, "Um, read Twist" She said sarcastically.

"Are you serious?" Katlynn said disappointedly, not getting her sarcasm.

"No! I've already read like all the magazines in the world! Anyways I rather listen to music!" Mitchie said walking towards the radio. She turned it on; obviously it was already on her favorite radio station, Ninety-2 Pro FM.

A song was ending.

'_And that was Realize by Colbie Calliat. And by now most of you must know about the band _New Kids on the Block _getting back together and creating a CD? Well, if you don't the joined together again, after 14 years thye've made a hit single again, now here it is: _Summertime _Enjoy!' _said the radio.

"Oh My GOD! Mtichie do you remember when we were like really little, my Mom used to take us to their shows?"

"Oh, my goodness! Yeah!"

A song starts to play on the radio, Mitchie & Katlynn just sat there on the floor listening to it, because it was there first time hearing it.

_'I was like, hey girl can I get your number. I remember what you told me too. Don't call. And I just pretended that I did, because I couldn't stop thinking about you...'_

_'Thinkin about you in the summertime...Woah!' _Finally Mitchie & Katlynn got up and the were acting, singin, and dancing so silly. When the last chorus came on, they knew some of the words so they sang along, well more like Screamed along.

"THINKIN BOUT YOU IN THE SUMMERTIME...WE HAD BABY!" Sang Mitchie and Katlynn dancing so strangely. The song eventually ended. Mitchie and Katlynn both fell to the ground when the song was over.

They were both breathing very hardly. "You know, Mitchie, I bet Pat is smiling and laughing at us right now!"

"Yeah, right Katlynn, why would he be smiling, we're complete weirdoes."

Katlynn just smiled. "Well, first, we are _great_ dancers, second, you have an amazing voice, REALLY! You do! And third, these pajama bottoms are HOT!' Katlynn said will laughing.

_..._


	3. Chapter 2, Mocking and Shirt Bets

I Need to Find You

**I Gotta to Find You**

An Original Shane Gray/Mitchie Love Story

Written By:

_**Katie A/Oreosunbun**_

**Chapter 2: Mocking and Shirt Bets**

It was 8:47 and Katlynn and Mitchie have had their dinner. They were laying down on Mitchie's pink, fuzzy, flowery, bed. They were watching TV. It was ABC Family, the show GREEK was on.

"God, like I know this show is about college, relationships, wild parties. But come on! _Greek_??" Mitchie mocked, as her store blankly at the TV.

"I know right! Ok," Katlynn said as she grabbed the controller off the nightstand, "Changing the channel. NOW!" The channel switched over to Nickelodeon. Mitchie didn't have Direct TV, in her room. She only had plain, old, cable.

Drake & Josh was on. It was one of their movies; Drake & Josh go to Hollywood.

"Can you believe that they are like in their twenties and their still on Nickelodeon?" Mitchie said, fixing her pillows but still looking at the TV. "That's pretty sad. Isn't it?" She looked over at Katlynn.

"OMG! Katlynn! Wake up! It's only.." Mitchie said shaking Katlynn's arm, then glancing over at her alarm-clock, "...9:01!!"

She was still shaking Katlynn's arm until her eyes slowly opened.

"What?!"

"_What?!_ What's up with you! It's 9:01!" Katlynn tried to get under the covers but she couldn't find the end of the covers. Mostly because of all Mitchie's giant pillows, so she gave up and looked at her.

"Weellll, we do have a Spanish mid-term tomorrow, and we need our beauty sleep!" Katlynn said with her eyes closed, in a that looked comfortable position.

Mitchie chuckles, "Fine then," She said while getting up, and heading towards her dresser. "Just let me get changed first."

"Sure, whatever. I have to take off some of my make-up anyways." Katlynn said also getting off the bed and heading towards the door rubbing her eyes.

As Katlynn went down stairs to the bathroom, Mitchie picked out a pajama top. It was one that would match her pajama bottoms. It was a light shade of orange like her bottoms. It had a Betty-Boop in glasses with a book in her hand, and it read: "Reading is _sexy_". After she had changed she walked back up the stairs to find Katlynn brushing her hair and looking in the mirror.

"Hey..." She said while turning around "Oh My God!" She looked at Mitchie's shirt and dropped her brush.

"What?" Mitchie said looking down at the shirt and pulling at the edges.

"Your shirt! Take it off, Take it off, Take it OFF!!" Katlynn said pointing and covering her mouth.

"No! This is my favorite shirt and I cannot believe you don't like it!" Mitchie said smiling and with a little sarcasm.

"Well, it's kinda corny."

"Well too bad," Mitchie said defensively. "And _my_ shirt is bad, look at yours! Power Rangers...?"

"I love this shirt! And plus I've always wanted to be the red one and you know that!"

"Well," Mitchie said,"I have to admit, I always wanted to be the pink one, when I watched it with Frankie." Frankie was Mitchie's neighbor that she baby-sat. He was around 6 years old. He loved the power rangers. She had been baby sitting him since she was 13, and when he was 2.

Katlynn laughs. "Fine, if you don't want to change your shirt and I don't want to change mine then let's make a bet..."

"Great, another bet!" Mitchie said sarcastically.

"Tomorrow, since its St. Patty's Day, you get to pick out my outfit and I get to pick out yours!" Katlynn said smiling but biting her lip.

"Fine." Mitchie and Katlynn looked at each other trustingly, and shook hands.

They both got into bed and turned off the lights. Neither of them noticed the still had the radio blasting. It was a commercial.

"O, we still have the radio on. Do you want me to turn it off?" Mitchie said reaching for the radio.

"Yeah, but wait, I've never heard this song. Let it play for a minute." Katlynn said jostling under the covers.

'_basically what were gonna do is dance, basically what were gonna do is dance...it will come easily when you hear the beat'_

"Ewww, Ew, Eww! Turn it off!" Katlynn said laughing.

"Okayers!" Mitchie said not so surprised because it was Vanessa Hudgens...and come on she really does suck at singing.

"I mean like come on! _basically what were gonna do is dance_, basically what you need to do is shut up, Vanessa!" Mitchie said while holding the pillow over her head until Mitchie turned off the radio.

**Sorry for the long wait. I already did this chapter but it got deleted!! By accident, so I had to re-write the whole thing over. Sorry guys!**

**REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW!!**

**Please! KatieMcdoodles! If you you don't have an account e-mail me at and tell me. That's my personal e-mail so no...bad crap e-mails K?**


	4. Chapter 3, Buses & Bullies

I Need to Find You

**I Gotta to Find You**

An Original Shane Gray/Mitchie Torres Love Story

Written By:

_**Katie A/Oreosunbun/KatieMcdoodles**_

**Chapter 3: Buses & Bullies**

**Mitchies's POV**

It was Tuesday morning, March 17, OLD St. Patty's day! YAY! My Favorite holiday, well, kinda! I was Irish, well, 60 Irish. And of course, if remembered, Katlynn had to choose my outfit today and I got to choose hers. She chose that I wore, My dark green T-shirt that said: 'Everybody loves an Irish Girl' in a lighter shade of green. With my dark jeans that were tight around my thighs, and flowing around my ankle like bell-bottoms. For accessories I had my light green flats on, with my big-beaded green necklace. I wore my hair down and wavy. Personally, I thought I looked cute, preppy, and full of spirit, but seriously, Katlynn over did it.

I was waiting at the bus stop near this little convenient store across from my house. I couldn't see the bus yet, or Katlynn. I was the only one waiting for the bus. No one else was there, surprising. Opps, wait here comes Lily, and Justin.

"Hey, Kapakenachie **(Yes I used my nickname because her anem has chie at the end and my nick name has chie and the end so i thought it would fit! you got a problem with that!)**, Oh emm gee! I heard I'm SO sorry!"Lily said, with sympathy, obviously talking about Pat. I almost forgot this morning, too. Soon, I realized Lily's hand was on my back.

"It's ok, Lils."

"How you doing today, Mitchie, considering?" asked Justin, with a concerned, and sympathetic look.

"Well, I'm here aren't I?" I answered.

**Katlynn's POV**

'_Phew, Ok, now what bus stop does Mitchie go to...?' _I looked around, and then I spotted her. I walked down the steps of my porch wearing pink corduroy pants, with a white T-shirt, that had pink and light green flowers on it. Mitchie picked that out. I thought it was a nice outfit, considering nothing was mine, I borrowed everything from her. For accessories, I had a pink charm bracelet, with Mitchie's fuzzy, green boots.

'_God! Why, do I feel like I'm being watched?' _I looked around my view of New England plain, old, homes. _'Nope nobody!' _As I walked down the sidewalk towards Mitchie, Lily, and Justin, I noticed another kid walking behind me. I turned around and I saw a tall about 5;10, teenage boy that looked around my age. He had straight, dark brown hair. He had chocolate brown eyes that were sparkling as he looked around for the bus. _'Aww, so cute!_' I turned around realizing what I just thought. _'No! No! He's not! Uh, oh! I have Justin...' _I walked faster towards them, and then I realized that I was running.

**No POV**

"Did ya get it?" asked Mitchie

"Get what? Oh, that! Yeah." Replied Katlynn, grabbing her bag tighter.

"Anyways, do you know who that guy is?" Lilly asked looking at the guy that Katlynn had saw.

"I sure don't know him. But he's hot." Said Mitchie with a little smile.

"Yeah, he is." Katlynn and Lily said in unison.

Justin hits Katlynn playfully, "Oh, thanks Kate!" he said sarcastically

She walks into his arms. "Hey, not my fault, but your much better looking." She lied to him.

Lily and Mitchie started cracking up after what she had just said. But they tried not to show it while Jatlynn gave each other a small kiss.

"Oh, there's the bus!" Mitchie said looking down the right side of the street as it stops at the last bus stop and picks up that guy. _'I can't believe we all have our drivers liscencse and we still aren't driving to school.' _Mitchie thought.

As the bus approached they all got on. Mitchie & Katlynn sat together, while Lily sat with her best friend, Oliver Oken. Justin sat in the back with some friends.

"Hey, did you see that new kid?" asked Katlynn to Oliver, as she leaned over the back of the seat.

"Yeah, his name is Shane. He acted all shy around me." Oliver replied.

"Where is he sitting?"

Oliver pointed forward and then toke out his phone and continued texting his brother, Mason Oken **(Mason Musso, get it, and which i might add,Maso is wicked HOT**!**)**.

Katlynn and Mitchie looked around in the front seats. They didn't see him.

"I don't see...wait there he is" Mitchie said pointing to a muscled figure.

"Oh, I wanna go talk to him..." Katlynn said getting up, but Mitchie pulled her back down.

"No, ok, and plus, here comes Tiger Eye. And you don't wanna get caught up there when he's just coming down the aisle." Mitchie told her with a concerned and scared look. Tiger Eye was the Jackson Swanson's nickname. He was kinda like a bully, but not a physical bully.

He walked past Shane, and he didn't even notice him. Eye was walking down the aisle like he was the most popular boy around, but really her was the most not wanted boy around! He came to wear Mitchie & Katlynn were sitting. Mitchie almost froze.

"So, Mitchie or should I call You Mitchpee, how's your all-star, boyfriend? Huh?" said Tiger Eye.

"You know what _Eye_ back off, ok, because that is none of your business." Katlynn said defending Mitchie

"Oh, yes it my business!" He said motioning Katlynn to sit back down.

"Well, you wanna know how he's doing? Well, he's dead, yeah DEAD! He died because your idiot brother and some other guy were fighting at a college party and he fell off the banister and sadly died! OK! Now go somewhere else" Katlynn soon got tougher and rose again as she said all this. He walked to his seat in the back, feeling some what defeated.

When Katlynn looked bakc at Mitchie, she had watery eyes. Katlynn sat right back down when she saw the expression on her face. "Honey, don't mind him. He's just a jerk, and he probably already knew, and he just wanted to make things worse." Katlynn said to Mitchie while rubbing her upper arm.

"I'm fine, I swear!" Mitchie said while rummaging through her purse. She took out her iPod and put it in her ears, and ignored Katlynn and everyone else the whole bus ride. It's not like she was mad at Katlynn or anything, she just wanted to be left alone. Katlynn understood that and looked out the window the whole way to the High School. Well, it wasn't that far away, so it wasn't so bad.


	5. Chapter 4, Partners & RunIns

I Need to Find You

**I Gotta Find You**

An Original Shane Gray/Mitchie Torres Love Story

Written By:

_**Katie A/Oreosunbun/KatieMcdoodles**_

**Chapter 4, Partners and Run Ins**

**Mitchie's POV**

It was 5th period. Only 2 more to go! YAY! I was in History. We are learning about Rome, and Mr. Wentz, and No! Not the Pete Wentz was teaching us. He was going on, and on, blabbing about our new project. The only good thing we had in this new project of ours was we got partners!! YAY! Hopefully we get to choose them...cross your fingers for me. I want to get paired up with Miley Stewart, Lily's best friend. I knew her pretty well. She was a really good singer I've been told, but when I heard her sing I was like; ok don't TRY out for American Idol. But she did anyways. They rejected her of course. She was going out with Nate, (Or Nick!) for about 6 months now. Oh, and before I forget, in the bus, Shane looked at me like 4 times. When Tiger Eye was arguing with Kate. And When I had my iPod in my ears. I smiled at him the last time but he blushed and quickly turned away. He was 2 seats behind me. Pretty soon, when he gets settled in, all the girls will be after him because he's so hot. ...

"So since we only have 5 minutes I'm gonna chose your partners." Mr. Wentz said. We all sighed because obviously we all wanted to pick our own partners. "After I pick your partners you can leave the class room and get ready for your next class."

"Ok, so Shawn Rodgers and...Um, Alyson Stoner. Miley Stewart and Drake Parker." Miley gave me a pout, but she was happy inside because Drake was wicked hot, even though she had a boyfriend, she still was on the market. She is one heck of a playa. Mr. Wentz went on and finally it was just me, Shane, Ash-Lynn Perry, and...EW, Paul Johnson. Paul was Frankie's older step-brother. He was such a dork. He would always try to flirt with me before he left, when I was watching Frankie.

"Paul Johnson and Ash-Lynn Perry, and I guess that leaves you too." Wentz said looking at us. I looked across the room to Ash-Lynn, she gave a huge sigh, so everybody could hear it, even Mr. Wentz. I was just lucky that I didn't get paired up with...Paul. Ugh, He is so weird. But I was happy with my partner. So I turned around and saw Shane starring at me, I smiled and gave a small wave. He smiled back and rushed to get his books, Shane and I were the last ones left in the class room. I got my bag and books and headed towards him.

"So." I said, that startled him and made him drop his history note book. I laughed but not in a laughing-at-you way. So I got down and picked it up for him.

"Thanks." Shane said.

"Your new here right?"

"Yeah." Shane said, you could tell he was nervous for some reason. Why does he have to be nervous around me! He was acting very shy. I was surprised he was even talking to me.

"So, about this project," I said as I walked towards the door with Shane following. "When do you want to do it? You can come to my house tonight or tomorrow night?"  
"Tonight's bad." He said curtly. But not rude-rude, it was just a short answer. Noticing the look on my face, he said, "But tomorrow's fine, what time." He said very quickly. I suddenly noticed we were walking towards his locker. I leaned against the one next to his, as he got his books out.

I smiled at him. "Good!" I turned around and started walking away to my locker which was further away then I had thought.

"Wait! What...time?" He said, but I couldn't hear him.

...

**Shane's POV**

School was over, finally! It was 4:11; I got out of school at 2:15. Last Sunday, when I moved here, I went out, to get to know Warren. And I found this path in the woods behind my house near the beautiful water. My house really had a nice view. There had to be a brush fire over there though, because all the trees were black to the bone. When I went on the path, I felt free. I had time to think, you know. I cleared my head about all my problems with my family. My Mother leaving me. My Dad getting a new trophy wife, and moving to a strange place. And a new step-brother. GOD! I wish my Mom toke me with her. I thought I might go on that path again today.

So I got my white tank top on and iPod and was out the door without saying a word to my Father. The path wasn't that far away. Once I was on the path I got out my earphones and found a good song. The song was Hero/Heroin, by Boyslikegirls. I started running.

"_God, if only Mitchie, didn't walk away. We could've done it tonight." _I thought to myself. Mitchie was the only person I kinda knew right now. I toke out my earphones and pushed pause to Justin Namioka – After Tonight. (**Hey, guys sorry it's kinda girly songs, because I'm a girl and I don't know what songs boys that age like, the songs my brother likes are all people like screaming...I'll try my best!**) I noticed singing around the corner. I tried to be very quiet. I tip-toed across the path, and listened. **(It's kinda like Camp Rock, because that were I got the inspiration...Ok So don't say I copied it...please don't.)**

'_Sentences of yours, Running throughout my head, Searching for a chance, To catch my breath, A never-ending dream, You'll become a part of me, Day or night, Dark or light you'll be, Taking over that thing called my Shadow' _I leaned closer to where the beautiful sound was coming from but I tripped and fell face-first onto the ground.

"OMG!" A girl's voice said. "Are you okay?"

**Who was the girl singing? Or is it two people? One singing, and one that screamed: 'OMG!' Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 5, Shane & Mitchie finally talk

I Gotta Find You

**I Gotta Find You****-- **

An Original Shane Gray/Mitchie Torres Love Story

Written By:

_**Katie A/Oreosunbun/KatieMcdoodles**_

**Chapter 5, Shane & Mitchie finally talk.**

**Previously on I Gotta Find You. **

'_Sentences of yours, Running throughout my head, Searching for a chance, To catch my breath, A never-ending dream, You'll become a part of me, Day or night, Dark or light you'll be, Taking over that thing called my Shadow' _Shane leaned closer to where the beautiful sound was coming from but he tripped and fell face-first onto the ground.

"OMG!" A girl's voice said. "Are you okay?"

Shane got up a little but his face was still facing the ground. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Shane! Is that you!?" The girl said.

"Yeah, this is Sha--..." Shane got up and faced the girl. "Mitchie!"

"Whoa, this is strange." Mitchie said helping Shane up.

"You got that right."

"So, any broken bones?" Mitchie said as she sat Shane down on the bench next to where he fell.

"No, but was that you?"

"Was that you, what?" Mitchie said confused. She sat down right beside Shane. Close, not real close, but close enough.

"Was that you singing and playing that guitar?" Shane said as he pointed to the guitar Mitchie was holding.

"Yeah." Mitchie said.

"You were really good."

"Thanks, but it's not finished and--"

"Don't defend yourself;; that was awesome. Did you write it?"

"Yeah, I wrote it a long time ago about...my old friend." Mitchie said with tears in her eyes. "Pat, I've known him forever, but now..."

"He's gone. Yeah, I know."

"How do you know?"

"Because the expression on your face."

"You know I hardly know you and you're already being a much better friend then some partners I've had and I feel like I know you. And like..." Mitchie didn't know how to put it.

"Like you've been feeling lost and don't know what to do, ever since Pat left."

"Yeah but does that sound silly?" Mitchie asked talking about what she had said

"Not at all."

Mitchie just smiled at him.

Shane finished. "I get it; I've been through it before, well recently anyways. My Mom ran away, and now my Dad has some trophy wife."

"Ooo. I feel bad now, because you actually lost your Mother! I would die if that happened to me."

Mitchie got up and put her guitar over her shoulder and said to change the subject, "What song were you listening to."

"Umm.." Shane looks down at his iPod Touch. "After Tonight, by Justin Namioka"

"You mean Justin Nozuka."

"Whatever."

"Uh, Shane, people stopped saying whatever, like 2 years ago."

"Whatever!"

Shane and Mitchie laughed a little. "Let me see." Mitchie said while grabbing his iPod. She scrolled through his library. "Hold up a minute! You have the song 'You're not Alone' by Meredith Andrews!!"

"Yeah," Shane said laughing a little.

"_Yeah!_ That is like my Mom's favorite song."

"Really, I heard it on the radio and kinda liked it so I put it on my iPod."

"You've got to be shitting me right now."

"Hey, I like that song. Don't get all '_you've got to be shitting me right now' _on me."

Mitchie and Shane laughed for a little bit. They walked far, but they didn't talk much along the way.

"So about that project of ours."

"Ugh, yeah. I wish we didn't have to do that." Mitchie said looking down.

"Well, if we didn't you wouldn't have met me!" Shane said walking backwards in front of Mitchie. She laughed and then hit him playfully on the shoulder. "Yeah! That would've been _awful_...!" She said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm not so bad."

"Yeah right, Gray! If you didn't trip, back there, you would've been so shy when you would've come over to my house."

"Hey! My old school was different."

"Oh yeah! How different could it be? Every school has its jocks, hotties, smarties, weirdos, goths, and nobody's like me and you."

"Were not nobody's?" Shane said now walking beside Mitchie. "Well, maybe I am but you aren't. You know like everyone in the school."

"No I do not, yeah maybe we say "Hi," but that means nothing. I practically don't even know there names."

"Well, I wish I was like that. You're the only person I know right now."

"Oh." Mitchie said feeling kinda disappointed because he said it like he was sad that she was his only friend.

"But..." Shane said realizing the expression she has, "There's no one else I'd rather be friends with." Shane said trying to cheer her up but she changed the subject.

"Whoa! Look at this house! God it's huge!" Mitchie said changing the subject.

"That my house." Shane said after yawning and stretching.

"No, it can't! You're totally kidding." Mitchie said staring at the huge house, it had 4 levels, and a deck on each floor. It had a great view of the Warren beach. It was such a beautiful house.

"I'm not kidding, My new Mom bought this house 3 years ago as her summer-home."

"Cool." Mitchie said turning around to walk away. "Bye"

Shane looked confused because she just started walking away randomly. "Wh-where are you going?"

"Shane, I've got to go it's already, 5:50. Mom's probably worried."

"Oh, ok," Shane said sadly. "See ya tomorrow." He said while walking backwards to his house. Mitchie turned around.

"Bye, Shane." She said then smiled and walked along the sidewalk.

**Mitchie's POV**

I walked home smiling. I had a nice talk & walk with Shane. I finally met him. I was eating a garden salad with my Mom at the island in the kitchen. She didn't have enough time to cook a 4 star meal. She was going to her night cooking club.

"So what took you so long on your run today." Mom said

"Um...Well, I bumped into a friend." I answered.

"Oh, anyone I know?"

"No, but you'll met him tomorrow."

"Oh, so it's a he?!"

"Yeah" I answered, and why was she all excited. It's not like I haven't had a guy over. Well, maybe because after Pat died, she was going to be worried about me...I guess not now.

I finished my salad and put the plate in the sink. I was heading up the stairs to go to my room.

"Ah, Honey. Would you mind taking out the garbage tomorrow?" asked my Mom

"Ah, no. Not at all." I said then turned around to head up the stairs again. I walked into my room and got out my diary. I flipped to the last page and wrote"

_Shane_ _ likes my song!! EPP!_

I put my diary away, and turned on my computer. I logged into AIM. Katlynn was on.

Kapakenachie101 Me, Mitchie (Tues, 3/17/08, 7:56) Hiya!

DreamingAlex Katlynn (Tues, 3/17/08, 7:56) hi, so who were you paired up with?

Kapakenachie101 (Tues, 3/17/08, 7:57) um. shane, that new kid.

DreamingAlex (Tues, 3/17/08, 7:58) really!! kewlers

Kapakenachie101 (Tues, 3/17/08, 7:58) and I saw him today, on my run.

DreamingAlex (Tues, 3/17/08, 7:59) tell me deets tmoro. k?

Kapakenachie101 (Tues, 3/17/08 8:00) y? do u have 2 go?

DreamingAlex (Tues, 3/17/08, 8:00) yeah, chores, and plus, new ep of one tree hill.

Kapakenachie101 (Tues, 3/17/08, 8:00) really! Okayers, byebye. c tmoro.

I logged off, and put my computer on stand-bye. I got my PJ's on and jump on my bed. I turned on the TV, and watch the fresh episode of One Tree Hill.

**It's a longer chapter than the last one I think. So ENJOY!! Next will be out soon!! REVIEW REVIEW!! **


	7. Chapter 6, We Meet Again

I Gotta Find You--

**I Gotta Find You**

An Original Shane Gray/Mitchie Torres Love Story

Written By:

_**Katie A/Oreosunbun/KatieMcdoodles**_

**Chapter 6, We Met Again**

**Mitchie's POV**

Today was March 18. It was Wednesday. The day of well...nothing. I was finally allowed to drive my Mom's SUV to school. YAY! When I got to the end of the drive way, to put the garbage away, I saw everyone waiting for the bus. Lily, Miley (Unusual for her to be at that stop.), and Justin. I didn't see Katlynn though. Well, she usually isn't at the stop, she's at the one closer to her home.

I got into the car, and turned it on. I changed my Mom's oldies station to Kiss 108. I turned the key, and headed out.

"_1234, 1234, hey. Ohwah." _The song Forever by Chris Brown came on.

"_feel the melody and the music around you...so don't be scared...it's like I've waited my whole life."_

As I drove past Lily, Miley, and Justin, I rolled down the window.

"Hey guys." I said loudly over the radio.

"Um, Hey, Mitchie, you're not taking the bus?" Miley said to me loudly also. So I decided to turn the volume down.

"Yeah, My Mom finally, let me take her car."

"Kewl, well I guess I'll see ya at school." Miley said, as she looked at the bus slowly coming to a halt behind me. I waved, and scrolled the window up.

I drove along the street.

**Katlynn's POV **

I sat down in a seat in the back. I couldn't wait to hear Mitch's details about last night with Shane. So I waited until the bus came over to her stop. I looked out the window and only saw Lily, Miley, and Justin get on. '_Hmm, she must be late._' I thought. I waited for Lily to come down the aisle. As she came closer I yelled: "Lily, where's Mitchie?"

"O, she didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I asked worriedly.

"She toke her, I mean her mother's car to school. She talked to us before the bus came."

"Oh," I said kinda disappointed. As Lily sat behind me alone, guessing that Oliver toke his new car to school, I asked:

"Well, Do you wanna sit with me since we both have no people to sit with..." But then I watched Miley sit right next to her.

"What did you say, Kate?" Lily, asked.

"Nevermind, Lil." I said as I slouched back down in the uncomfortable bus seat, thingy. I rummaged through my purse and took out my iPod Nano. I put the song Then I Woke Up by The Clique Girls, but then I noticed someone saying something to me.

"Oh, poor Katlynn, she has nobody to sit with." Tess said and she made a puppy face.

"Shut up, Tess. God." I said as I toke off my earphones and then took out my phone.

I text, Mitchie thinking she would already be at school.

'Hi, y didn't tell me?'

No answer for a minute. So I put my phone away and looked out the window.

**No POV **

It was now lunch time at Case High. And Mitchie, Katlynn, Margret (Peggy), and Justin were sitting together. (**OMG! I just noticed together has the words to get her. LOL! I'm so SmArT! LOL Again!**) Mitchie had already told Katlynn everything what happened with her and Shane, in free period.

"So Peggy, are doing that 'Open Mic' at the Narrows tonight?" asked Justin.

"I don't know yet, maybe I guess." Peggy answered.

"You should, Marg. You did it last week. It's only this month, too." Mitchie said to her.

"Yeah, but once is enough."

"Whatever you think, Pegs." Katlynn said to her. Peg had a look on; that they all knew meant that she was thinking.

"So, Mitchie, did you met up with the new kid yet?"

"Um...what?"

"Your partner for the Rome Project?" said Justin holding his Red Bull, and practically spilling it.

"Um, oh, no, and his name is Shane, didn't Oliver tell you?"

"Ah, no!" Justin answered, "I don't talk to people that are uncool. Cause I'm 100 cool, you guys are lucky I'm even sitting with you." He said spilling his drink on the floor and on his shirt.

"Oh, yeah that was very cool, Justin." Katlynn said laughing.

**...**

It was now 7 period, well the end of the period anyways. Mitchie was in English. She had a very tart lemon mint thingy. (**I'm sucking on one of those right now.**) She only had 4 minutes left until the bell.

"And I want this Compare & Contrast essay done by Friday. So I suggest you work on it tonight." Said Mrs. Bernier.

Mitchie took that paper that was handed to her and gathered her books because she knew the ball was going to ring in... 3...2...1...BRRRIIINNNNGGGG.

Mitchie grabbed her messenger bag that was hanging of the back of the chair and was out the door.

She was walking to her locker with about a million other students. She was only a few steps away. She looked down at her print out that was handed to her by Mrs. Bernier. It said, the topic. "What are some of the differences between the world today and the world of Hansel & Gretel, the play?" They were entering a contest for The Zwitterion Theater. What a joy. HUH! She looked up and crashed right into Paul Johnson. So not the person to bump into. He, being the weak person he is, fell right to the ground. His books went flying everywhere. Mitchie also feel back, but she was caught by someone. A guy, because she could feel biceps against her head. She looked up to see Shane Gray, catching one of Paul's history books. As he looked down at her she quickly looked away, even though she could stare at him forever, she jumped out of his arms and picked up her messenger bag.

"Sorry," Mitchie said as she looked at Paul. She helped him get his boks but he rufused her and got them herself.

"You should be!" Paul said.

Mitchie just gave him a look.

She got up and turned around and practically bumped into Shane again. Shane had on tight jeans, and a blue T-shirt. Mitchie heard Paul murmur something to himself as he walked past them. "Sorry, I--"

"Don't be, He should be," Shane said as he looked back at Paul talking to himself.

"Thanks, well bye." Mitchie said as she walked past him.

"Wait," Shane said grabbing her left arm to turn her around.

Mitchie turned around. "Yeah?"

"Well, what about our project?"

"Um, well we did plan it for tonight so..." Mitchie said walking over to her locker with Shane following. "So, I guess come over to my house, at 5."

"But I don't know where you live." Shane said watching me put my books away.

"Um, it's very easy. I live on Yearling Neck Road. 379. It's a pretty normal sized house. 2 stories. Blue."

"Ok, well see ya around that time then." I just left him. Walked away. Waiting that night. Rome. We were gonna do a project on _Rome._ Rome, why does it sound so...I don't know.

**Sorry it's short. The story When Brown Eyes Meet, Chapter 6 will be up and _way longer _than this thing. I love this sotry, but I can't write long things for this one. I can only do that for W.B.E.M.**

**Reviews would be GREATLY appreciated.**

**)**


	8. Author's Note

**Authors Note: **I am very very very sorry for the long wait. Yes, I've been busing with my other stories, but I have this GREAT idea for the next chapter when they have there project. But I have no spoilers, But to get this FANABUBUNULOUS next chapter, I need 2 or 3 more reviews please. I love you readers and I don't wanna tourment you, but it's just too much fun. :D Have fun, you other readers, and the wait won't be very long if you get reviewing!!\

If you don't wanna wait, Review, but if your too lazy to review, check out my other story: Please Be Mine, It's a Niley, Jemi story, and Kevin could be paired up with you!! So leave a nice review. And please no flames on this little Authors Note. Thank you readers. I really do appreciate everything.


	9. Author's Note 2

**Hi, Fanfiction Readers!** I am very sad, but I'm trying not to show it. I wish I could be more on Fanfiction. I really do. I see stories that are published, let's say today and they only have 1 chapter and they have over 15 reviews already. I wish I had that. I work as hard as those writers! So promise me this, and only this, just review please please. I only have two stories out and already thinking of deleting them both. Should I? You tell me. I know I gotta find you, is horrible! I read it today, and saw how bad I wrote it. I was just learning then, that was about 2 months ago, and boy was I bad. So if you think the same I'm deleting both stories and starting fresh. Totally new. If no one reviews or messages me, in 6 hours, I'm deleting my stories and starting fresh. New Account, Penname and Story. If that happens I will keep you updated on my new Idea, so tell me what you think?


End file.
